


Hidden Passans

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Skeletons, exposition and flashbacks doesn't count as plot does it, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 17 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Passans

**Author's Note:**

> yea, we know, it's been like 5000 years C': trust me tho, if it wasn't for my impending graduation we'd be publishin two fics a day
> 
> huge thanks to out betareaders, wouldntcouldntshouldnt, volatileSoloiste and Rush_Towards! thank u guys for all your hard work  
> <3
> 
> we are working on a whole bunch of new fics and we'll do our best to publish at least one or two a month during my graduation, then hopefully we can get back to publishin them as fast as before CC: so be patient our dear readers <33

With both of your significant others being skeletons, one might think there aren’t any more obvious things to know about beside that, but they would be wrong. There’s plenty of less obscure and, say, more “human” things that you found out you should look out for over time. Like that Papyrus should never be allowed to drive (he took driving lessons from Undyne, and you can imagine how that went), that he doesn’t like fur or other hairy cloth textures and fabric detergent makes him itchy, that Sans often falls asleep in theatres and that he almost never drinks at home. And if he does, the entire next day he spends mumbling and yelling at somebody who’s not there when he thinks you can’t hear him. Other things include that you should never let Papyrus watch a horror movie, that Sans is afraid of big dogs (although he’d never admit it), that ash or depictions of ash make both of them uneasy. And that you should never mention dirty socks in front of Papyrus, let alone both of them, because the heated argument  _will_ go on for days and you  _will_ go insane from all the yelling and accusing.

Standing in the huge, grandiloquently decorated room with both of them at your side, you put another thing on the list: keep them as far away from formal events as possible.

Sans looks so annoyed and uncomfortable, constantly trying to somehow loosen his suit while eyeing the snackbar for any monster food they might serve. Papyrus liked the idea of a formal event at first, especially the part about wearing a suit. Obviously it made him feel like a fashion-monger to have it on in the dressing room, but now that he’s here, with all these people he doesn’t know, who look at him weirdly and judgingly, it seems he changed his mind. He keeps to you and Sans and tries to play it cool, but you know he’s very nervous and uncomfortable, and it makes you feel bad for him. If you could, you’d totally just pack both of them and leave, but that’d be rude, especially since you got invited by the owner of the grand new opening of this restaurant himself.

“there he is,” Sans's deep bitter voice interrupts your train of thought and you look up, just about to ask where. But you don’t have to, the man is like a torch in the dark. Quite literally.

Grillby, in a very grandiose suit and bowtie, is slowly making his way towards you through the many guests, shaking hands with everybody. You saw Grillby in photos and heard a lot about him, but now that you see him in person, it comes to you how strange and sort of amazing he looks. The flames making up his body move around constantly, throwing glares and sparkles around in a rather beautiful display. What strikes you more is his height however. You always though Sans was smaller in the photos because he was younger, but it looks like Grillby really is just this fucking tall.

Sans watches Grillby come closer, leaning on the table with his chin resting in his hand, while Papyrus tries to fix his tie in a small pocket mirror. The fire man shakes a hand with some important-looking fella, then continues towards you. Sans sighs with annoyance, but you don’t have time to ask or even wonder why, as Grillby approaches Sans. He offers him a hand to shake, but Sans doesn’t take it. He looks up at the living fire with a reproachful look.

“so how were you,” he asks, “these past few years.” His bitter intonation makes the question sound more like a statement. Grillby slowly lets his hand down, not speaking a single word. Since you can’t see nothing but glasses on his flaming head, you aren’t sure he even can speak.

“heh, you probably don’t know where to start, huh? yeah, a lot must’ve happened, since you were so busy.” They exchange a long look; Sans's is resentful while Grillby’s doesn’t tell you anything at all. He turns the stare of his glasses to you, and you smile unsurely. Sans introduces you by your name, then as his significant other. Grillby nods in a slight bow, then outreaches his hand. You stare unsurely at the fiery fingers, giving Sans a nervous side glance.

“Do not worry,” Grillby speaks in a deep voice, the lighter part inside the flames shivering with his words, “I do not burn.” You smile and nervously outreach your hand, more so to be polite. Grillby takes it in his, and really, his flames don’t burn you. It’s more like touching one of those warmth plushies you put in the microwave. He bows down and formally kisses you on the back of your hand, while Sans rolls his eyes and grumbles. Grillby pulls back, then looks around.

“Is Papyrus present?” he asks.

“Yeah he’s right-” But when you turn around, Papyrus is no longer there. You look around confused.

“He was here a second ago,” you say, starting to get worried. Suddenly, you hear the unmistakeable voice of Undyne and Papyrus yelling, and instantly you know. Looking towards the noise you see Undyne in a tux lifting the skeleton up as she hugs him, both yelling and laughing, while Alphys tries to calm them down. Against all logic, you’re more drawn to the small reptilian lady; she has such a cute little outfit on her! She’s wearing a light yellow dress with rosy accents and in her tiny claws she’s holding a small pink purse shaped like a kitty head.

Grillby sighs deeply, his flames getting brighter, as he steps out to approach the troublesome guests. You giggle as you watch him turn and run in terror, because the moment Undyne spotted him she bolted for him with her arms open, laughing like a maniac. You want to make a funny remark to Sans, but when you turn around, he’s not there. You look around, worried, then spot him hunched over with his hands in his pockets, approaching the changing room. You turn around to see Undyne lifting Grillby up like a dumbbell while Papyrus claps and Alphys fruitlessly hangs onto her girlfriend's arm to stop her. You turn back to Sans, only seeing him close the door behind him. Eh, Undyne and Alphys will take care of Paps, he’s in good hands. You lift up your dress and approach the dressing rooms.

You walk into the dim lit hall, where a bitter-looking, fox-like monster leaning on the wall before the doors giving you a questioning look. You ask if a skeleton has come through, and he directs you to the door between the female and male ones. You’re glad the doorkeeper is a monster, because they give exactly zero shits about your sex and unlike humans won’t want to see your ID to let you into a gendered space. You enter the door and are surprised at how dark it is here. The walls are dark brown and the carpet is deep red, the whole place smelling like mothballs and wood. You walk by the many doors, it’s very silent.

“Sans?” you call for him unsurely. You flinch and yelp when a hand lands on your shoulder, turning around sharply in shock. Sans is standing there, a big amused grin spread over his face.

“heh, gotcha!” he laughs.

You scoff at him. “Sans, will you ever grow up?” But then you giggle yourself. Sans leads you into the small dressing stall, closing the door behind you and taking off his jacket, sitting down on the upholstered bench seat inbeded into the wall on both sides. You sit opposite him, hanging your purse on one of the coat hangers mounted on the wall opposing the door. The whole room is only about six square meters.

“Are you okay, hun?” you ask. Sans rummages through his pockets.

“yeah, just got hungry,” he says, “there isn’t anything for a skeleton to eat here… aha!” he pulls a hotdog out of his pocket, just like that. You have to laugh as he picks a few pieces of thread out, then pulls a ketchup packet out of his pants pocket and proceeds to spread it skillfully over it. He opens his mouth to take a bite, then stops, looking at you suspiciously.

“you ain’t gonna tell the cops i smuggled outside food into a restaurant, will you?” You just laugh, and he laughs with you, finally taking a bite. You sit there for a while, taking your high heels off and massaging your feet, while Sans eats his hotdog. He offers you the last bite, but you refuse. You can always eat some of the food served on the party, he can’t.

After Sans is done eating, he sits there for a while, looking at you with the same lovestruck look as the first time you met. You smile and get up, sitting next to him, and he instantly puts his hand around your shoulders, leaning close to you. You push your foreheads together, chuckling and humming comfortably.

“heh… it’s pretty quiet here, ain’t it? and this dress...”

You giggle. “Yeah, what about it?” you asks mischievously. Sans chuckles, then looks you in the eyes. The room becomes slightly less dim as blue light shines from his eye sockets, before he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss you. You kiss him back, lightly, softly, putting your hand on his cheek. He pulls back, putting his own hand over yours, and kisses your palm. Then, he takes your hand and starts to put your fingers down one by one. You aren’t sure what he’s doing, but decide to let him, as he slowly goes on until only your index finger is up, holding the rest of the fingers down in a rather tight hold. He looks to you softly, then suddenly pushes your hand and sticks your own finger up your nostril. You are so taken aback it takes you a moment before you can fight back and pull the finger out, while Sans laughs like a maniac.

“OWN GOAL! OWN GOAL!” he laughs loudly. You slap his chest.

“Sans! Are you fucking serious?!” you frown, but can’t keep yourself from laughing with him. Sans seems very pleased with his prank, not ceasing to laugh. “oh, i gotcha good! you never saw it coming!”

You stick your hands under his shirt and go for his armpits. He shrieks and tries to defend himself but you know his ticklish spots all too well. “Sans, I swear to god, you’re the silliest skeleton that ever stuck someone else's finger up their nose!”

Sans tries desperately to hold your hands back, laughing so hard there’s tears in his eyes, until you finally take pity on him and cease the tickling. Sans lays on his back on the bench, wheezing as he tries to catch his breath, while you sit over him, giggling at how cute he looks. For a while you both just sit there, laughing and catching your breath, until Sans sits up again.

“seriously though,” he says, “you are the most beautiful guest of the entire evening…” You smile, leaning close again, and you resume the soft kisses. He puts his hands on your shoulders, and you pull back, raising your eyebrows at him with a smile.

“You aren’t gonna play any more pranks on me, are you?” Sans just chuckles.

“nah, that’s all the pranks i had for tonight…” You nod and lean back in.

You run your hand down his face, cupping his cheek and bringing him closer to you. It only takes a small lick against Sans's teeth for him to open them. You smile as you lightly stick your tongue into his mouth and run it over the backside of his teeth. Right away, you can feel his chilling magic press against you, intertwining with your tongue. You’re so drawn into the feeling that it takes you a moment to notice Sans's hand moving up your tights.

It’s not until it slides under your dress that you pull back. “Sans, we shouldn’t do this in there, anyone could walk on us at any moment,” you tell him, getting a bit anxious over what could happen, but the warmth inside you is only getting stronger at the idea.

“don’t worry, babe, we just gotta keep quiet,” Sans smiles at you and even though you don’t want to admit it, it’s intriguing as hell. But there’s another problem.

“Sans, I’m sorry to break it to you, but that might not be so easy for you.”

Sans's eyes go wide and he looks like you just offended his pet rock. “what, you think i can’t do it?” he says over-dramatically. You only raise an eyebrow at him to emphasize your statement.

You’re just about to say something when Sans grabs your butt, giving it a hard squeeze, and you can barely keep down the moan. He leans in and whispers into your ear, “you should worry about yourself first, dear,” running his tongue up your nape. You shiver, but keep quiet.

You turn back to Sans, smiling at him, before grabbing him by his hips and moving him towards you. He gets the idea and carefully climbs into your lap, his femurs hugging your thighs. You slowly run down his hands from his face to his cervical vertebrae, unclipping the magnets of his fake bowtie and throwing it away. You run his hands down his chest, feeling Sans's ribs under your fingers, before getting back up and start unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Not bothering with taking the shirt off, you grab hold of the ribs right away, pressing the tips of your fingers against the backsides of the bones. Sans shivers, his legs tightening their grip on you. He bites down on his fingers to make sure he won’t make any noises and for a second you think about not letting him, but you know he’d turn it against you later, so you decide not to.

You move your hands in a circle around Sans's rib cage until they reach his spine. His breath hitches when you wrap your fingers around his vertebrae. You slowly drag them down and you’re almost at the lumbar when you look up at his face, scratching over his bones with your nails. His eyes open wide and not even the fingers in his mouth can stop the series of moans that escape him. You softly run over the area with your thumbs until he calms down, while listening to any sounds outside of your stall, ready to silence Sans if anyone walked in.

“You okay there?” you ask him teasingly when he’s got himself back together, not even trying to hide your shit-eating grin.

Sans takes one more deep breath before looking down at you, his eye firing up with blue glow. “you gonna regret that,” he growls and the low sound goes right into your loins.

“I can’t wait,” you smirk.

He reaches behind you and unzips the back zipper of your dress, taking hold of the shoulder straps and pulling them down. You help him get them off of you, uncovering your top as the dress slips down to your hips. Sans buries his face into your chest, giving your neckline gentle yet heated kisses and nibbles. His hands come up your chest and he plays with your bra straps for a moment, before he slides his palms over the cups and squeezes at your boobs. You exhale in a hot breath, moaning softly, and he just grins. He slides his hands lower to your abdomen, then up again, and his fingers slip under your bra. You pant out as he begins to play with your breasts, slowly yet roughly, chuckling every time you can't hold back a moan. He pinches your nipples between his joints a bit and you clench your teeth not to get louder, which he seemingly finds very amusing. He continues to play around with your chest, going further with his touches, enjoying every new sound you make, until you laugh, pushing him away.

"Sans, you asshole," you whisper, and he just chuckles deeply.

"what, should i stop?"

"No way," you giggle, putting your hands over his shoulders. He smiles widely, leaning close and joining your mouths in another deep kiss. His tongue slides over your lips, then deeper, trying to see how they taste from the inside. He doesn't cease playing with your boobs, only stopping to reach behind you and unclasp your bra. You let him take it off of you, then put your hands on his sides to slide them up and down his ribcage. Sans breathes a bit heavier, and so do you, the hot air mixing between your mouths. Sans lets go of your chest suddenly and his hand lands on your thigh, going up and under your dress until he grabs at your garter belt.

"it ain't christmas," he chuckles, "you don't need your stockings." You laugh lightheartedly, giving him a playful little push. He chuckles even more, reaching around the belt to find the buttons that connect it to your underwear. You have to help him find them, and afterward, he smiles at you slyly. He pushes back in your lap until he gets them off, leaning down. Soon, he's pulling your panties off with his teeth, taking his time, while driving small circles into your thighs with his thumbs. You bite down onto your fist to keep quiet. Sans gets back into your lap, the underwear still in his teeth, smiling. He takes them in his hand and smells them briefly, then hangs them on one of the hooks on the wall.

"would make a nice homely ornament," he says and quickly covers himself while you slap him playfully again, both of you laughing.

"okay, okay!" he laughs, "maybe not." He stares at you for a moment, then leans back in, giving you another kiss. You gasp when his hand goes up your thigh again, his fingers reaching around your loins softly. He pushes his fingers into your hot skin and you can't help but moan a bit, making him smile widely.

"weren't we trying to be silent?" You just grin at him.

“Don’t try your luck, Sans,” you tell him, reaching out and rubbing the arcs of his hip bones poking out of his dress pants. He stops his movements, whimpering, swaying to the side and into your hand.

“heh, point taken,” Sans chuckles and presses his forehead against yours. He moves his hand from your crotch and runs it down your tights. You grunt in disapproval, but then he grabs your leg under the knee and hooks it over his shoulder, your legs opening for him. Sans winks at you as his fingers return between your legs and start moving again, the index and middle ones running down and back up your slit. He gently presses them against your clit, circling around and luring quickening breaths out of you.

You try your hardest to not moan out again, biting at your lips almost hard enough to draw blood. When Sans notices, he stops and cups your cheek, making you face him. Immediately, he presses his face against yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth at the same time as he pushes a finger inside of you and you cry out, but it’s muffled by his mouth. His finger presses against your inner walls, thrusting in and out quickly and soon he adds another one, scissoring and stretching you. Despite your best efforts, you can’t keep quiet and you’re sure anyone outside could hear your muffled moans, but you can’t bring yourself to care. A wave of pleasure runs down your body when Sans's free hand fondles your breasts, your toes curling in the air.

Sans hums appreciatively against you when you a reach out a shaky hand and start rubbing his hip bone again, even though a bit clumsily. You blindly move your hands to his front, unbuckling his belt and opening the zipper of his pants. His blue dick is already there and ready and you brush the underside with your fingers. You swallow Sans's whimpers just as he does yours, your makeouts getting sloppier and more needy than before.

When Sans pushes the third finger inside of you, you unintentionally bring him closer with your legs, holding onto his back through the shirt. It’s only a few moments later when you pull away from him, catching your breath. “Sansss,” you whine, “Sans, please.”

Sans breathes heavily, looking down at you. He looks to the door, then back to you, a little hesitant.

"yeah, i hear you, but... you know somebody really could find us out." You look up at him, panting, and shrug with a smile.

"Not if we're careful," you say, then push at him with your leg, "besides, I don't think I could-" Sans doesn't let you finish the sentence, coming down at you, kissing you fiercely over your neck.

"i know," he says in between kisses, "me too." He's holding your hip in one while he grabs his dick with the other, spreading some of the liquid magic stuff on it for lubricant. You shiver with anticipation when he presses against you, and with another affectionate yet passionate kiss he pushes the tip in.

You do your best to stay silent, your hands reaching out for you to hold onto something. You grab a handful of your dress in one hand and the backside of Sans's ribs with the other, whimpering with your eyes closed. Sans pants heavily, trying to keep it together, waiting a moment for both of you to catch your breath, then he pushes in deeper. You let go of your dress, putting the hand to your mouth to keep the noise in while Sans chokes out whimpers and moans. He pulls back, then pushes in again, a little deeper, a little harder, then again, and again, until a slow pace is set. Both of you do your best to keep it down, but damn, everything is getting so hot. His dick presses tightly against your insides, sliding slowly in and out, rubbing hard against your upper wall. He tries to press his fingers against your clit, but you push his hand away, not sure you'd be able to keep quiet if he did. He nods understandingly and you continue the slow pace for a while, your breathing getting harder and harder.

The slam of the door makes both of you flinch and you fall as silent as you can, just breathing hard. Sans's eyes shine brightly into the dimly-lit stall, as he stares wide eyed at the door, as if he could see through it. You hear fast steps shuffling around, someone mumbling angrily, then another creak of the door and then it shuts again. You and Sans stay completely silent for a few moments, listening in carefully.

"You think they left?" you ask as silently as you can. Sans doesn't answer for a moment, still looking to the door.

"maybe..." You moan when he starts moving again. "or maybe they're still here, i dunno," he grins, going faster. You can't hold back, moaning quite loud.

"S-Sans! S-stop s-say-ing t-that!" you manage to get out in between the thrusts. Sans lets out a breathy chuckle, moaning a bit himself. He moves lower and suddenly drives his dick into you deeper than before, and you can't hold back no matter how hard you try.

You’re so lost in the feeling that you forget about the possibility of someone walking in again, only enjoying the sensation, the pleasure Sans is giving you. He doesn’t seem to be doing any better though, his low groans and moans echoing in the small room.

Suddenly you’re being lifted off of the bench, blue glow enveloping your body. Without pulling out of you, Sans uses his magic to move you up and press against the wall, keeping you hovering in the right height to ram back into you. He grabs the undersides of your thighs and presses them to his hips, stroking up and down from your knees to your butt roughly.

You wrap your arms and legs around him, bringing him as close as you can, reconnecting your mouths in passionate kiss. He keeps thrusting into you, getting faster and deeper than before, his husky growls reverberating through your body.

“Sans!” you cry out into his mouth when one of his hands presses against your clit, your body trembling, getting closer to the release. You pull back from the kiss as it gets harder to catch your breath and bury your head into Sans's neck.

It’s only a few more thrusts and a well-timed press against your clit that has you reach your orgasm, your walls tightening around Sans. The feeling overwhelms you, and unintelligible praises escape you as the waves of pleasure wash over your body. Without thinking, you bite onto Sans's clavicle and he cries out loudly, his movements hitching and then your insides are being filled, some of his blue goo spilling out and dropping onto the floor.

When it passes, both of you stay like this for a few more moments, catching your breaths. After a while, you pull back enough to look into Sans's face and he opens his eyes, watching you for a few seconds before both of your burst out laughing. Sans makes the dick disappear and carefully puts you on the bench, plopping himself right next to you, placing his hand into your lap. You smile down at him, caressing his skull.

“Do you think someone heard us?” you ask after a while and Sans shakes his head in response.

“nah, and even if they did, i was ready to teleport us away at any moment,” he smiles at you, “i got your back, yo.”

“You asshole, couldn’t you have told me?!” you poke him and he chuckles, the little shit.

“now where would be the fun in that?” he winks at you and you can’t help but laugh.

You wrap your hands around Sans and he does the same, both of you sitting there silently in a soft embrace. You softly caress his skull with your fingers while he plays with your dress; after a while, however, he seems to get a little sad. You notice the change in his mood after he sighs a bit and lift your head up to look at him questioningly. Sans gives you a fleeting glance, then goes back to staring down, so you pet his skull softly to get his attention again.

"Heyyy," you say, "are you okay sweetheart?" Sans shrugs.

"eh, i'm fine, just..." he sighs again, "i feel bad about how i bolted outta there..."

"You mean when Grillby wanted to shake your hand?" He nods.

"i'm kinda mad at that guy; you know, we used to be such good friends and then he just... left," he shrugs. "and now that he invited us to the opening of some new restaurant of his that i never even had an idea he was planning, i got mad that he never even wrote a letter over the years." You nod in understanding, continuing to caress him. "but now... i dunno, man. i'm probably just being a bit selfish. i mean, i only wrote him once, it's not like i myself put any effort into keeping in touch, and now i'm ruining his evening by being a bitter asshole to him on his grand opening. damn..."

"I'm sure you can apologise to him," you say, giving the skeleton a little kiss on the cheekbone. Sans smiles, kissing you back.

"yeah, i'll do that…” he rubs his hand over your shoulder lovingly. You shift a bit to get even closer to him, leaning your chin on his shoulder.

“Sans?” you speak after a moment of thinking. Sans looks to you.

“yea?” You raise your head up and smile unsurely.

“I have a really weird question to ask… so promise you won’t take it weirdly.”

“you wanna know about what me and grillbz did when we were younger, huh?” he grins. You look up at him, blinking in surprise.

“I, uh, well, yes?” you chuckle ashamedly, “it’s just, I have a hard time imagining how a skeleton- a-and a flame-” Sans laughs through his teeth, closing his eyes, his whole frame shaking.

“i don’t blame ya!” he laughs, “i had the same thought when we first did it.” You put your hand on his shoulder, leaning you chin on them, looking up to him with an eager smile.

“i mean it was it was one of the weirdest moments of my life when we suddenly started making out. at that time i didn’t even know half my own stuff and this guy who’s made of fire suddenly offers to help me out of my heat misery and he asked at a moment at which i just couldn’t say no, honestly. and i was kinda scared, i mean, he’s literally fire, and i’m so fragile i can’t even play dodgeball, but he had some damn experience i tell ya.”

“How much older is Grillby?” you ask.

“i dunno, about four years?” he shrugs, “not much, but at that time he was like a god to me. i fucking loved him, but like, not in the same way as i love you; there wasn’t much romance or any stronger feelings involved. i was more amazed by how cool and badass he was to me at the time. and he took good care of me…” he trails off. You squirm a bit.

“Well, and… how did you…” you start, Sans turning to you and giving you a sly smile. “I mean I wouldn’t wanna pry it out of you if you don’t wanna talk about it with me. It’s a little weird already, I know…” Sans hugs you closer with one hand.

“nah, i could tell you anything,” he laughs, “and i know you’re just dying to know more about him, huh? i saw how you looked at him, heh, i don’t blame ya. he’s a pretty _brilliant_ guy.” He laughs at his own joke. “no but really, there’s nothing too new for ya about him. where us skeletons use magic, they use flames. the fire is kinda made of magic, you could say, and they can conjure all kinda stuff. when they go at it with each other, they just kinda-” He clasps his hands together, tangling his fingers. “smush their bodies together into one big flame until a magic baby pops out.” You giggle at the way Sans is describing and gesticulating. “yeah, and when their partner isn’t made of fire, they just make up stuff to fit, like us. they’re magically-reproducing monsters, after all.” He pauses for a bit as you sort your thoughts. “usually he’s just warm, but when he gets heated, his weird fire skin gets, like, a bit oily.” He chuckles. “and i heard that the kinky ones pour gasoline on themselves. or even bits of gunpowder.” You laugh with Sans, then both of you go quiet, just hugging in the dim light of his eyes. After a few minutes you pull away, stretching your arms.

“Maybe we should get back to the party. You have things to say,” you smile.

“yeah, after we both get back in our clothes, heh." You giggle and give him one more nuzzle before both of you get up and start getting back in your clothes. Sans helps you zip up your dress and find your panties (they were still hanging on the wall), and you look each other over for any stains or untucked pieces of shirt before you come out. Before you leave the changing room, Sans grabs and pushes you closer, holding you in an embrace, and you chuckle and hug him back.

When you exit the room, you find Grillby standing close by, looking over the guests with no emotion apparent in his almost nonexistent face. Sans fixes his bowtie, then walks towards him, while you remain standing by the changing room door, listening to their conversation half muffled by the noise of the other guests. Sans apologises to Grillby for being so rude earlier and proceeds to tell him how things are in his household now, talking about you sweetly. Grillby doesn't say much, although he informs Sans that Undyne had suplexed Papyrus into the cake and that he had to send them home in fear of the other guests, to which Sans just laughs. You chuckle too, when suddenly you notice the fox monster standing in the open door, leaning on the frame. When you look at him he smirks bitterly.

"Just wanted to say congrats," he mumbles. You dart your eyes away, not sure what to say, but he already went back in, shutting the door behind him. You turn back to Sans and Grillby with your cheeks burning. Whoops, well, at least that guy will have a story to tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 17 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
